Epic Cyborgs 2
Summary Wolf comes home to find Fox has once again been kidnapped. He finds out that two of his enemies have joined forces for revenge. Script Wolf was heading home after heading home from the tavern. He was going to meet up with Fox later after her shift was over at the tavern. When Wolf arrived at his home he saw the whole area covered with dead ninja corpses. Wolf had no doubt Fox was making a stand here with the home defenses and laid out traps all over. the place looked like a war zone. Wolf turned over one of the bodies of the ninja and saw, to his expectation was a Golden Lotus Dragon ninja. one of Shi Ba's lower minions. "I'm sure Fox managed to hold up in the weapons vault" Wolf assumed confidently. after walking over corpses inside the cabin, due to more traps, Wolf made his way down to the basement and stood in front of a wall. he used a secret method on opening the vault hidden inside the basement to see that Fox was not inside nor was there ever any evidence that she even made it inside. "what the fuck!" Wolf shouted angrily, "for whoever sake they better have her the way I remember her." Wolf was making his way back outside, but then stopped in front of the front door. he saw a photo with a GLD kuni pinning it above the door. Wolf took it down and looked at the picture. Wolf rolled his eyes in frustration at what he had saw. "fucking tea bag sucker. This time I will make sure you are put down for good after this." Wolf said before he ran out the door off to rescue Fox. the picture was dropped and revealed Fox tied up next to a wedding gown. Shi Ba was in the back and Earl Grey on the other side of Fox dressed in a tux. Else where in a Golden Lotus Dragon temple Ninjas patrolled the area waiting for any sign of Wolf. there were patrols in the air, on the temple grounds, and in the underground passageways. the ninjas were using every type of security they could have to make sure nothing could get in. there was even a disruptor field that protected the entire temple from any energy transitions even including teleportation to keep out magic or technological beings from entering. the temple was a state of the art impenetrable fortress to the outside world. Earl Grey was preparing himself for his forced wedding on Fox, "Ah ha ha ha ha! this time it is fool proof. I have an army at my disposal with the highest set of technology. Wolf will not stop my attempt to marry my bride that I was destined for." Shi Ba came inside the room, "this is my army. your wedding with Fox was only to draw out Wolf for my revenge." he reminded Earl Grey. "yes yes dear ol boy. all i care about is having a goddess of sexiness to myself to do as I please." Earl Grey said caressing Fox's face. she in turn bit his hand, "Ow! what the bloody hell!?" he cried as he held his hand. Fox spat out from biting Earl Grey, "You don't get it do you? you are only making it worse for when Wolf comes to rescue me. I won't be responsible for what he does to you and Shi Ba after ever warning I gave you." Shi Ba brought in a large case on wheels, "You mean when he gets his cyborg suit on?" a group of ninjas came in all wearing cyborg suits similar to Wolf's, "you see we have all been training in our new suits to take down Wolf." he opens the case to show Fox as her eyes open wide, "I have made a few changes to the suit after all these years. Wolf will be out of his league when he comes." Else where in the the base, Gerald Butler was watching over the security room. It was mostly run by butlers to scan the area that was covered for miles to see who may be coming. "Any sign of Wolf?" Gerald asked his butlers. "not for miles ol chap sir" a butler reported. Gerald Butler was getting paranoid, "this isn't right lads. we should be able to see him coming for miles." "we'll keep a watchful good eye out for that bloke." the butler reassured. Gerald Butler nodded, "be prepared lads. that Wolf is a clever one. he may be right under our noses." Later in orbit, Wolf was in a satellite heading over to pass the temples location. the satellite had a electric rail cannon with a metallic bullet shaped capsule in it's loading bay. Wolf was inside the middle of it sitting in his seat with only a screen to see the outside front of the capsule and a lever right next to him. "I wonder who leaves machines out here like this in most convenient of times." Wolf wondered to himself, "I gotta find the one who made this and thank him later or until i forget about it." Wolf started the countdown. he strapped himself in and held on tight as the countdown ended and the capsule was launched from the cannon straight for the temple. a ninja was making his hourly patrol on the wall of the temple as he sighs, "this is bullshit! why do i get the most boring job in the world? why can't something big happen to me?" as the capsule nears the ground from above Wolf pulls the lever at the right moment to launch him at a high speed through the back of the capsule so he begins to fall at a normal rate of speed towards the temple. at that moment the capsule crashes right on top of the patrolling ninja and makes a huge shock wave through the ground collapsing all the tunnels under the temple crushing most of the forces. the shock wave also took out the electronic security systems leaving them scattered with no communications. inside where Fox, Earl Grey, and Shi Ba were, they felt the tremor as it shook the room. Fox made a smug smile, "I told you that this would come kick you in the butt." Shi Ba raised a hand about to strike Fox, "Silence she devil!" Earl Grey stopped his strike with his cane, "that is my soon to be wife." he swatted Shi Ba's hand away, "go have your revenge and keep Wolf busy until I properly marry my Foxy queen." Shi Ba grunted as he jumped into the case he brought. sounds of mechanical clanking was heard from inside the case and Fox gaped in horror as she watched. a squad of cyborg ninjas gathered outside near the crash searching for any intruders, "the seems to be no one around the crash site." the lead ninja said to his squad. Right after him saying that he was crushed when Wolf in his cyborg suit landed right on top of him as hethrew out his cyber swords piercing through two of the ninjas' heads. the cyber swords had an energy line attatched to the butt end of the swords for Wolf to pull them out and swing them aroung like whips to bring the blades back to slash through the last two ninjas. Wolf them had the energy lines zip back into the cyborg parts of his arms to grasp his blades back into his hands. Wolf looked up to see squads of butler with guns led by Gerald Butler and cyborg ninjas charging at Wolf. Wolf made a sadistic smirk, "alrighty then." the cyborg suit raised Wolf's adrenaline rush and played his favorite song inside the cyborg part of his hat, "Time to end you once and for all." The cyborg ninjas are the first to confront Wolf, but due to his upgraded cyber blades Wolf often would take them by surprise. Wolf would make feign attacks to have a ninja pass right by him in order to catch the next ninja by surprise and revert back the the first ninja to make a finishing blow. Wolf also placed a sword onto an attachment on his foot to free his hand to catch an attack and make a wide opening to slash with his other blade while fending off other ninjas with the blade attached to his foot. Wolf would also come across a blunt metal bars and place each of his blades on each of his feet to wield the bars and slash with his feet. this made it near impossible to make an opening for the ninjas to find a gap in his attacks. Gerald Butler was becoming frightened as he saw Wolf easily making his way towards his forces, "Fire all weapons!" he commanded. One of the butlers noticed there were still many ninjas out in the field of fire, "but sir, our dear boy ninjas are still out there." Gerald grabbed him by the tie, "I said fire! Kill Wolf at all costs!" the butlers began to open fire with guns, cannons, rockets, and mortars in Wolf's location. Wolf's eye flashed causing things to move in slow motion as he looked up at the incoming fire. Wolf saw that this was his opportunity to take the field of battle. Wolf threw the metal bars into the eye sockets of a cyborg ninja and retrieved the blades from his feet to put his suit in a state of high mobility and speed over all other attributes. Wolf was now able to move at high speed dodging bullets and avoiding explosions. the ninjas weren't so lucky as they were unaware of the weapons fire coming from behind them until it was too late. Wolf was however to manage catching a couple of mortar rounds before hitting the ground and lept up into the air and threw the mortars below him to gain a boost in his leap over the chaos. Gerald Butler for a moment thought they had killed Wolf after he wasn't in sight on the field. but that was soon proven wrong when Wolf landed on a butler next to Gerald. before He was able to redirect everyone's lime of fire, Wolf had already been in his Lone Wolf mode and mass amount of weaponry of all kinds flew from out of his pockets and began firing and slashing at Wolf's will. Butlers were left with little to no time to retaliate Wolf's surprise attack. Gerald Butler fled off leaving everyone else to face Wolf. mean while Earl Grey was preparing himself for the forced wedding on Fox. that was until Gerald Butler burst into the room panting, "by jove old boy! what is the meaning of this?" Gerald Butler had a difficult time to speak, "Wolf has broken through our forces! I've never seen him fight like this before. We need to retreat!"he urged Earl Grey. Earl Grey only giggled, "not to worry chap. He must still face his next opponent." Wolf was soon standing over a flesh pile of ninjas and butlers over a lake of blood. Wolf, himself was covered in blood as it dripped off the edge of his blades. Wolf then made his way to the temple doors. he took out his blade and slashed through the door to begin cutting a hole through it. but then before the second slash the door blew open into Wolf sending him back sliding in the blood mixed mud. Wolf looked up as the a large figure came out from the settling dust, "what... the fuck... is that?" He said shocked at the thing standing in his way. There stood Shi Ba inside a heavily armored cyborg suit showing no gaps of flesh. Shi Ba was a brute looking form of a robotic soldier at the moment his face was the only thing that was revealed as it appeared the face of the cyborg was open to show Shi Ba's face, "It has been a long time since you stopped me from achieving my goal of destroying the Japanese clan." Wolf had a flashback of when he finished off Shi Ba at the underground temple, "Oh yeah I remember that you racist fuck." "i have waited many years making this suit to destroy you. now that I have you will be my trophy as i begin a new world order under the banner of the Golden Lotus Dragon as we..."Shi Ba said until Wolf interrupted him. "yeah, look time is short to save Fox and you are boring the fuck out of me with your fortune cookie language." Wolf drew out his blades. Shi Ba's suit's face close giving him a deep robotic voice, "I will be the ultimate kung fu winner after you are dead." Both then engaged in a intense sword fight of cyber tech. each clash of the blades created small shock waves with flashes of light. due to the suit's large size, Wolf managed to slip through small gaps under and around Shi Ba. Wolf even managed to strike Shi Ba on the sides and back. Wolf would use the weight and momentum of Shi Ba's suit to unbalance him by striking Shi ba from behind the direction of some of Shi Ba's attacks and make him stumble. this allowed Wolf to gain enough time to grab a large object and swing it into Shi Ba just before he could fully recover. Things were turning towards Wolf's favor in battle, "big talk from someone who recently went through upgrades." he taunted. Shi Ba turned to Wolf, "my appearance wasn't my true upgrade." Shi Ba's cyborg armor began to condense on itself until it looked more in size of a regular person, "Here is my real upgrade that makes other Suits inferior to me." Wolf took not time advancing on Shi Ba Wolf entered blade mode striking Shi Ba as fast as he could, but Shi Ba moved just as fast and deflected Wolf's attacks by simply swatting them away by hand. Wolf exited blade mode shocked and impressed at Shi Ba's improved cyborg suit, "Oh shit." he said worried about the turn of events. Shi Ba sheathed his blade and began attacking Wolf in hand to hand combat. Wolf had to fight faster and swifter in order to keep up with Shi Ba as it was his normal state of fighting with using little effort. Shi Ba struck a powerful blow at Wolf as he blocked it. but the force of the blow sent Wolf sliding backwards until he hit into a wall. just as Wolf recovered from the impact against the wall, Shi Ba was already soaring through the air to land a kick into Wolf. Wolf hopped up to place his feet against the wall to kick off it to leap over Shi Ba as he kicked through the wall and shattered it to pieces.Wolf landed away from the devastated wall and turned just in time to see Shi Ba already advanced on him and start landing heavy blow at Wolf. Wolf began to have his blocks throw him off balance from the tremendous force of each blow. Shi Ba made one last strike as it made Wolf open to attack, that's when Shi Ba went into a state of blade mode and start pummeling Wolf with multiple powerful strikes. Meanwhile Earl Grey had sent out a Butler to record the fight as he and Fox watched the footage live. Earl Grey laughed, "Looks like that Wolf bloke has had too much tea than he could drink." Fox covered her mouth in horror as she saw Wolf take a lot of hard beatings, "Come on Wolf, you can do it! you always do in order to save me." "nonsense dear Foxy, there are no flaws that Shi Ba chap has in his robot suit. your pet Wolf is about to be put down." laughs maniacally. Wolf was then thrown through multiple walls and debris by Shi Ba. Wolf wearily got up cut and bruised and coughed out some blood as Shi Ba walked over towards Wolf. Shi ba then finally drew out his blade. Wolf, as beaten as he was lifted his arms to assume his fighting position with both his blades ready to confront Shi Ba again. Shi Ba scoffed, "Still persistent as always i see. " "don't you know anything about wounded cornered animals?" Wolf said grinning through his pain, "they become more dangerous than ever." Shi ba rushed towards Wolf at blurring speed, but Wolf expected that as he let loose some energy lines from his blades hilt and rushed at Shi Ba at the same time. as Wolf struck at Shi Ba for him to block, the energy lines caught around Shi Ba's legs making him trip over with his legs entwined by the energy line. Wolf quickly took this moment sink his blade, that was tied to Shi Ba, into a large chunk of rubble before making a powerful kick into the rubble launching it across the area. this yanked Shi Ba making him fly through the air from being pulled by the rubble. Wolf used the pull of the rubble that sent Shi Ba straight towards Wolf and attached his other blade to the cyborg part of his arm and used the energy generator on the cyber blade to rapidly charge it's energy into Wolf's arm. Wolf gained as much power into his arm as he needed just when Shi Ba was passing Wolf. that's when Wolf unleashed the power in his arm to make contact with Shi Ba's cyborg face. the tremendous force of the strike made a monstrous impact explosion creating a massive crater and caused a unstable earthquake. lifting huge slabs of the earth's crust sticking up in the air. The quake was also sent through the room were Earl Grey held Fox. the room began to collapse crushing the butlers inside. Fox rushed to the side of the wall to avoid most of the cave in. Wolf stood panting in the crater. he then stood up to and made his way to the temple. that was until a hand grabbed him from the back of the neck at turned Wolf to face him. Shi Ba's cyborg face had a huge dent in it obviously his visual system was damaged and he opened the face mask so Shi Ba could see Wolf. Shi Ba's face was bleeding heavily from the powered punch. the concussive strike must have sent a severe tremor through his suit, "very good Wolf. you are truly a most worthy foe above all." she said throwing Wolf to the ground, "it will be the greatest of honor to kill you by my hand." Wolf coughed out a laugh, "you think... i am done? I got one more thing... i can do" Shi Ba scans Wolf and sees that his strength has been used up and the power punch used most of his suit's power and needed to be recharged, "You have nothing left. your bluff won't fool me." he holds up Wolf's head and prepares his sword, "you don't even have the strength to lift a finger. Wolf chuckled, "you're right I don't, but i do have the strength to think" Shi Ba then heard something blast from behind him. He turned around right when Wolf's cyber bike launched itself in jet mode and crashing right into Shi Ba's open face as both the bike and Shi Ba crashed into a wall and blood splattered and squirted through the gaps between the cyber bike and the rim of Shi Ba's open face cover. Wolf placed his blades on himself and began to recharge his suit with the energy generators for his blades giving his suit the power he needed to move his legs and keep his balance, "Good thing I called in my bike." Wolf pushed down the broken doors from the entrance where Earl Grey and Fox were. Wolf saw Earl Grey crawling across the floor coughing. "curses! I was so close to my goal. Now I lost my bride to be under this rubble. I'm just hope Shi Ba made Wolf die slowly." Earl Grey laughed before coughing again. "you know there is never hope for my enemies." Wolf said behind Earl Grey. Earl Grey stumbled and turned to fall on his back and see Wolf painfully standing across from him, "No! Impossible! Shi Ba's suit was more superior than yours in every way! how did you live?" he said in sheer terror. Wolf shook his head, "his suit was superior against mine, but his mind wasn't to actual think he was invincible." Wolf pulled out his blade as it dangle in his grasp as he started to walk over towards Earl Grey. Earl Grey started to laugh, "you may be finally to finish me, but i finished off your Foxy," Wolf's eye began to glow like an animal's, "If I can't have her as my bride, then you shouldn't be able to have her anymore." he said laughing long and loud after. The moon outside then turned full and red and the lights around started to dim. This was the first and last time Earl Grey would see Wolf's new dark form, Feral Mode.the lights went out and all Earl grey could see in the dark were the ravage glowing eyes of Wolf. the sounds of bones crushing, flesh ripping, and organs begin crushed and splattered heavily filled the air along with the agonizing blood curling screams of Earl Grey until either his throat was over filling with his own blood or it was torn wide open. when it was finished, all that was left was broken pieces of bone, thins small strips of flesh, and blood covered most of the room. Wolf also stood where Earl Grey's body was suppose to be as he was drenched in blood along with small hanging pieces of flesh. Wolf began to walk out when he saw someone moving from the side of the wall. he then saw Gerald Butler squirming out of the rubble. Wolf started to head towards him with his fists balled up. that was when he saw Fox push Gerald Butler who was apparently dead and used as a shield cushion from the fallen rubble. Fox looked up at Wolf with pure joy and relief but she tried to play it cool, "Maybe you should make a career out of being a wedding crasher." she said laughing. Wolf just rolled his eyes and smirked, "you sure have a horrible taste in the guys you are engaged to." "oh ha ha. let's go home now. I still want to make dinner" Fox said as Wolf carried her on his back. "It's going to be morning by the time we get there." Wolf pointed out as it was well passed midnight. Fox took Wolf's hat and placed it over her head, "then you make breakfast then." she giggled. Wolf groaned, "haven't I suffered enough?" Wolf then walked off back home carrying Fox on his back the whole way. END Category:Episodes